My Boyfriend's the Slenderman
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Ivey Summers is an abnormal 20 year old woman who life is about to change when she gets a visitor, and that visitor happens to be the Slenderman himself. Soon she finds out that he's interested in her and cares deeply about her. A lot. Ivey's life is about to get really interesting... Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My Boyfriend's the Slenderman .**

**(Author's Note: This also popped into my head and I've decided to write it out. If y'all don't like it, then don't read it.)**

**(Summary: Ivey Summers isn't what you call "Normal". You see, she's into the Supernatural, Paranormal, Mythology, and Ufology. And that caught the attention of the Slenderman himself… Ivey is in for a surprise when she finds out that he's been watching her for a long time, and has feelings for her. And she has feelings for him as well.)**

~~~~~No one's POV.

Ivey is an…abnormal twenty year old woman who is obsessed with the supernatural. Including other things like the paranormal and mythology. Hell, including ufology.

Ivey had black choppy hair with red high lights, she had yellowish green eyes, and had light tanned skin. She also had full, perfect lips, and a nasty looking scar over her left eye. She was in a car accident a few years ago, the scar is a reminder to never ride a motorcycle again...without a helmet…

Right now Ivey was on her hp Pavilion g4 Laptop, looking up the famous Slenderman. Again.

She let out a sigh as she scrolled down the page, looking at various photos of the creature, but to her, they looked fake.

What she has read about him is that he takes away children and young adults, vanishing without a trace. But she knew that they made a parody version of the Slenderman. He was called the Splendorman, who had colorful spots all over his black suit, he also had a bright, happy grin, and had oval shaped black eyes. Oh, and was Slenderman's older brother.

"It'd be freakin' awesome to meet both of them. But, a girl can dream. Right?" Ivey said to herself, smiling a little.

She clanked at the clock on the down right hand corner of her computer screen, she groaned as it read 11:50PM. But luckily for Ivey she was on vacation. Which meant no College classes all week.

Ivey turned off her laptop and stood up from her chair and walked over to her nightstand to turn on her lamp, brightening her room. Her bedroom walls were a magenta color and the curtains were aquamarine. She had a king sized bed with a light green comforter, and the bed sheets were a light purple.

Ivey didn't bother to change clothes, because she was in her pajamas; which were a black sports bra, grey tanktop, and black sweatpants.

She crawled into her bed and turned off her lamp from her nightstand, rolling onto her side to stare out at her bedroom window that was on the second floor.

Soon, Ivey fell asleep about a couple minutes later.

But tonight, Ivey would always get a visitor, silently watching her sleep. And the visitor happened to be…the Slenderman.

**(A/N: I know it's really short, but that's all I have for tonight. But I promise you that I'll write longer chapters later on. I need reviews if you guys want me to continue. ^_^ Camigirl out!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boyfriend's the Slenderman. Ch.2**

**(A/N: I'm back, with a longer chapter. Enjoy.)**

~~~~No one's POV.

He watched her silently, not making a sound. She looked…peaceful when she was asleep, ever since she was a little girl.

But he then noticed the nasty scar over her left eye… So he gently stretched his arm until his hand gently touched her face, as two of his fingers gently caressed the scar.

"…Ivey." He said softly. "You've grown…"

He then started to caress her cheek softly, earning a soft moan. He stopped to see if she would wake up, but she didn't.

Ivey's visitor wore a black charcoal suit, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. And…he didn't have a face, no nose, no mouth, no eyes, and no ears…

The Slenderman was curious about the girl after she saw him when she was very young, about four years of age. And since that day, he's been watching her; without her even knowing.

"…We will see each other again my little Ivey, I promise." He told her softly as he stopped caressing her cheek and teleported away, without a single trace.

~~~~~~Morning, 9:35AM.

Ivey sighed softly as she slowly opened her eyes. Last night, she had a strange dream about a very tall man that had no face… She remembered him gently caressing her cheek. Then she remembered what he had told her…

"_You are mine…my little Ivey." _

Ivey gulped quietly at those words.

"Damn…" Was all she could say.

She moved her legs over her bed and stood up slowly, walking towards her bedroom window; only to see that it was raining hard. Ivey groaned.

"So much for going outside…" She muttered.

Ivey walked towards the door and opened it, walking gout into the hallway to head to her bathroom, to take a nice warm shower.

~~~~~Time skip.

After Ivey stepped out of the shower with a purple towel wrapped around her, she dried off and got make into her pajamas, because she didn't feel like getting into regular clothing.

She blow dried her hair for about two minutes, because she wanted her hair to be nice and dry.

After she was done, she left her bathroom and headed downstairs to watch some television.

As she walked into the living room, she could've sworn she smelled something…sweet?

"The hell…?" She said aloud as she looked around. But as she continued to look around, the smell was gone. "Well, that was weird." She said to herself.

She remembered reading about the Splendorman, how that his scent was like candy and other sweets. And she also read that he was the Slenderman's older brother…

"I wonder… Nah…" She told herself as she sat on the 'L' shaped leather couch and pulled her legs up. Grabbing the remote, turning on the TV to watch the News…

"_In other news, a fifteen year old boy has been missing for three days and city officials have yet to find him. They say that he was taken-" _ Ivey changed the channel and decided to watch some Sci Fi movies on the Sy fy channel.

"I bet the kid ran away from home or something… Either that, or he really was taken…" Ivey said to herself.

Soon a few hours had passed and there was nothing good on anymore, so she turned off her TV and got up from the couch, stretching her arms over her head. She sighed as she walked up back to her room to get her Laptop.

Once she got into her room, she saw someone outside in her yard. So, she walked up to the window to get a better look, and her eyes widened. There, in her yard, was a inhumanly tall man with colorful spots all over his black suit, a white dress shirt, a bright red bow tie, and a small top hat. Hell, he even had the brightest grin on his face, he even had black oval shaped eyes that were looking right at her.

"What the friggin' hell?" She said as he winked up at her, and then, he was gone…

"What the hell did I just see...?" She asked herself as she slowly turned around and walked up to her computer desk, she sat down in her chair and turned on her laptop and typed in her password.

She waited for a couple of seconds as the background came on, then she clicked on the Internet sign and it came on the screen. She then got on Google and typed in "Splendorman", and the results? They weren't even good enough for Ivey.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. All they had weren't good enough at all. And Google art, they were the same as she just saw only moments ago…

"If he's real…then so is…Slender…" She whispered.

Ivey should be freaking out like a normal person would be doing, but not her. Because Ivey wasn't normal like everyone else. She was smiling brightly, because she encountered Slenderman's older brother.

But, she had a feeling… A feeling that she would meet him again…along with his brother… And Ivey couldn't wait to meet both of them.

**(Author's Note: Well, it's longer than the last chapter… Right? I hoped y'all liked this one as much as I did. Let me know if I misspelled something, because the last one I did a few times… -_- . Let me know by reviewing! Camigirl out!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boyfriend's the Slenderman. Ch.3**

**(Author's Note: I'm Baaacccckkkk! And with a new chapter! So sit back and relax, and enjoy the chapter.)**

~~~~~~Ivey's POV.

I couldn't even think straight. Hell, I even felt paranoid. I've just saw the Splendorman… and I had a feeling that I was about to meet his younger brother…

"Fuck it." I cursed under my breath as evening came as I was starting to get dark out.

I walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge, looking for something good to eat. Sighing softly, I grabbed leftover pizza slices from Papa Johns. I then grab a can of Mountain Dew and close the fridge.

Walking over to the microwave I put the slices in a blue plate container and heated them up for about a minute.

After they were done I got the blue plate out and removed the top and smiled.

"Hot and ready." I said to myself and grabbed my drink and headed into the living room. Sitting on the "L" shaped couch I put my drink and my dinner on the coffee table. I was so damn thankful that all the light in my house were on, or I would be freaking out.

I then grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on to watch the Movie Channel. But, I couldn't help but stare at the window, thinking that someone was there… So, I got up and walked over to it and looked outside… My eyes widened.

There, standing in the middle of the yarn; was an inhumanly tall man with a black charcoal suit, white dress shirt, and a black tie. And the scary part about him… was that he had no face at all…

He was just staring at me… not moving at all…

"…Holy shit." I muttered.

It was him! The Slenderman! He was fucking real! I… couldn't help but smile at him. He then tilted his head to the side, as if he were confused.

I then heard a male voice in my head…

"_You…aren't afraid?" _

"Why would I be." I said aloud. I turned my head to see that the TV was all static and then shut off. I turned around to see him standing in the middle of the living room.

Now, if I were a normal person; I would scream at the top of my lungs. But, I'm not a normal person. At all.

"…Ivey." So, he _can _talk. His voice was… gentleman like…

"…How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I've been watching you ever since you were growing up. You…are different from other humans that encounter me… They show fear… But, you do not." He told me as he walked closer towards me until he was only three feet away.

He then gently placed a hand on my cheek, gently caressing it. I smiled.

"I even remember you when you were very young." He told me. "Other children rejected you…"

I sighed softly at that… He was right, my childhood wasn't a great one… Because a lot of them made fun of me and bullied me.

"I hated my childhood." I told him. "But, that was a long time ago…"

He stopped caressing my cheek and sat down in the chair next to the window, gently pulling into lap. He then began to run his fingers through my hair. It felt… nice.

I then felt my eyelids getting heavy… and a few minutes later, I was fast asleep.

~~~~~No one's POV.

Once Ivey was sleeping peacefully, Slender gently took her wrist and placed his hand on it, marking her with his sign.

"You are mine… my little Ivey." He said softly and held her closer to his chest.

She was his… forever…

**(Author's Note: I know this is a short one… But I promise y'all, that later chapters will be longer. I'll make sure of it. Camigirl out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
